


»you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor«

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte in Drabbles darüber, wie Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange sich kennengelernt haben könnten.<br/>("Er ist rettunglos verloren in ihr. Ihre Finger scheinen in der Dunkelheit überall gleichzeitig zu sein, genauso wie ihre Worte, mit denen sie ihn in eine andere Welt lockt, eine Welt alter Hierarchien und neuer Qualen; und er weiß, dass er gerade so tief fällt, wie nie zuvor.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. »I've never known a girl like you before«

Es ist nicht so, als ob er wenige Mädchen kennt, und es ist erst recht nicht so, als ob er mit wenigen Mädchen geschlafen hat. Zwar ist er nicht der typische _Weiberheld_ – ein Wort, bei dem ihm sofort Gryffindor-Schwachköpfe wie Black und Potter vor Augen stehen – doch hatte er noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, Frauen zu finden, die sich von seinem ruppigen Selbstbewusstsein, seiner herrischen Art hatten beeindrucken lassen. Eine jedoch nicht. Bellatrix. Nicht, dass er es versucht hätte, nein! So redet er es sich jedenfalls ein. Sie ist nur eine Freundin, er will sie nicht so... 

Natürlich will er.


	2. »Now just like in the song from days of yore«

Sie scheint aus einer anderen Zeit zu stammen, sagt er sich, und weiß selbst kaum, was er damit eigentlich meint. Er ist keiner dieser Menschen, die ständig seufzend von der „guten alten Zeit“ schwärmen, was bei einem 17-jährigen Schüler auch ein wenig lächerlich wäre. Dennoch: Sie scheint das Erbe einer Zeit in sich zu tragen, in der Reinheit, und zwar nicht nur die des Blutes, noch etwas zählte; sie verbreitet eine Aura archaischer Herrscherästhetik und er will gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen, doch kann er nicht leugnen, dass sie ein Mädchen wäre, das er nicht nach einer Nacht wieder wegwerfen würde.


	3. »here you come a-knockin', knockin' at my door«

Das Interesse, das sie an ihm zeigt, ist so offensichtlich unecht, dass er sich dafür hasst, darauf anzuspringen. Wahrscheinlich haben ihre Eltern deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich langsam mal für einen festen, angemessen reinblütigen, Partner zu interessieren beginnen könnte und er ist nur das geringste vieler Übel. Eigentlich ziemlich erbärmlich.  
Trotzdem kann er das Herzklopfen nicht verhindern, das ihn überwältigt, wenn sie wieder mit ihrem künstlichen und herablassenden Lächeln in sein Leben geschlendert kommt und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Sie bemüht sich nicht einmal, Freundlichkeit vorzuschützen, sondern neckt und spottet, wohl wissend, dass er ihr sowieso nicht entsagen kann.


	4. »You give me just a taste, so I want more and more«

Wieder hat er sie seine Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen, einen elend langen Aufsatz. Das Schlimmste ist, dass er ja weiß, dass sie darin viel besser ist als er, doch er kann ihr nichts verweigern.  
Diesmal hat es sich gelohnt, in ihrer Gegenwart zum diensteifrigen Idioten zu werden. „Danke, Süßer“, sagt sie spöttisch, und als sie sich ihm nähert, erwartet er, dass sie ihm nur einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gönnt. Er irrt sich – sie presst ihre Lippen auf seine, und er erstarrt, ungläubig. Als er sich endlich rühren kann und genauso heftig zurückküssen möchte, lässt sie ab und stolziert davon.


	5. »Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw«

Normalerweise war er immer der gewesen, der verlangt, gefordert, befohlen hat. Bevor sie in sein Leben getreten war und nicht um ihn, sondern gegen ihn gekämpft hatte, und – zu seiner Scham – gewonnen.

Ob sie ihn liebt, weiß er nicht.   
Nein: Er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. Um diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und durch hilflose Lust zu ersetzen, kniet er schon wieder vor ihr. Seine in letzter Zeit ständig wunden, zitternden Hände – wann stand er zuletzt aufrecht, wann war er zuletzt ein Mensch? – schiebt er unter ihren kurzen Schulrock. So langsam er kann, so schnell sie will.


	6. » Now you've got me crawlin', crawlin' on the floor«

Sie mag es nicht, wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sieht, warum auch immer. Vielleicht findet sie ihn nicht attraktiv, aber seltsamerweise stört ihn dieser Gedanke nicht. Er hat sich oft gewundert, dass sein Trick, seine Partnerinnen sich unattraktiv fühlen zu lassen, immer so gut gewirkt hat, doch nun versteht er er diese unglaubliche Dankbarkeit.  
 _Dankbarkeit_ dafür, vor dieser Frau zu Kreuze kriechen zu können, mit Blick auf den Boden zu warten, bis sie sich dazu herablässt, ihn zu berühren.  
 _Dankbarkeit_ für die blutigen Striemen, die ihre Fingernägel auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen.  
 _Dankbarkeit_ für das Gefühl, endlich irgendwo angekommen zu sein.


	7. »You've made me acknowledge the devil in me«

Doch sie lehrt ihn nicht nur, dankbar zu sein, sie zeigt ihm auch, dass mehr in ihm steckt, als er bisher vermutete. Wäre Selbstdefinition ihm wichtig, hätte er sich wohl in die Schublade eines aufsässigen Schülers gesteckt, vielleicht mit einem Übermaß an aufgesetzter Coolness, im Endeffekt aber doch ganz nett, von der obligatorischen Verachtung für Schlammblüter abgesehen.  
Nun sieht er das anders. Was Bellatrix ihm erzählt, in geflüsterten Worten, ihre Lippen nah an seinem Ohr und wohl wissend, welche Reaktionen sie in ihm auslöst, ist, dass er zu viel mehr fähig ist. In ihm steckt das Potential zu wahrer Grausamkeit.


	8. »I hope to God I'm talkin' metaphorically, hope that I'm talkin' allegorically«

Ab und an macht ihm Angst, was sie ihn über sich entdecken lässt. Es ist Nacht und sie liegen auf einem Sofa im dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum einen, weil sie sich nicht in den Schlafsälen treffen können, zum anderen, weil doch alles viel spannender ist, wenn jeden Moment jemand auftauchen kann, _nicht wahr_?  
Er ist rettunglos verloren in ihr. Ihre Finger scheinen in der Dunkelheit überall gleichzeitig zu sein, genauso wie ihre Worte, mit denen sie ihn in eine andere Welt lockt, eine Welt alter Hierarchien und neuer Qualen; und er weiß, dass er gerade so tief fällt, wie nie zuvor.


	9. »Know that I'm talking 'bout the way I feel«

Manchmal versucht er, mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, doch nichts scheint sie weniger zu interessieren. Selbst, wenn sie auch über Emotionen redet, scheinen diese nie ihm zu gelten, sondern jemandem weit Entferntem, jemandem, den es so nicht geben kann. Eigentlich scheint sie mehr einem Ziel verbunden, als irgendeinem Menschen oder sogar ihm: Etwas reisst sie von ihm fort in eine ungewisse Zukunft, und er vergräbt beide Hände in ihren Haaren, wenn sie ineinander verschlungen, sich liebend und miteinander kämpfend, um ein bisschen Halt im Hier und Jetzt ringen.  
(Sie reden nie, und es ist nur er, der leidet.)


	10. »This old town's changed so much, don't know where I belong«

Hogwarts ist anders geworden, und er kann nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, wie.  
Es ist, als hätte die alte Gut-Böse-Dichotomie eine Schneise in die Schüler und Lehrer dieser Schule getrieben, die doch eigentlich eine ruhige Insel in dieser aufgewühlten Welt war.   
Doch Rodolphus sortiert nicht in gut und böse, Dinge sind einfach, wie sie sind, und momentan existiert er in einem Schwebezustand. Was ist richtig, was falsch, _sofern es so etwas gibt?_  
Das Einzige, was er wirklich weiß, ist, dass er sich an das halten muss, was Bellatrix ihm zuflüstert, denn sie hat ihn erobert und er wird ihr folgen.


	11. »Too many protest singers, not enough protest songs.«

Jeder hat eine Meinung; verkündet, verachtet, vertritt Positionen.  
„Lass' sie reden, jeder Idiot kann reden“, spuckt sie aus, ihre Hände so wütend auf seinem Körper, als hasse sie ihn, und nicht die anderen. „Wir werden etwas tun, werden aufstehen für das, wofür wir kämpfen!“  
Und auch, wenn er nicht wirklich weiß, wofür sie eigentlich kämpfen werden, nickt er und küsst sie, damit aus diesem schönen Mund nur für einige Minuten keine hässlichen Worte mehr kommen. 

Zum ersten Mal blickt er der Zeit nach Hogwarts mit Freude entgegen. Weil es eine Zukunft gibt.  
(Zum ersten Mal hat sie _wir_ gesagt.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert vom Projekt "Songzeilen-Drabbles" aus dem Fanfiktion.de-Forum.
> 
> Das Lied, dessen Text jeweils die Überschriften bildet, ist "Girl Like You" von Edwyn Collins.


End file.
